


It Is They/Them To You Doc

by obviouslyelementary



Series: Non Binary Geordi (DaForge) [3]
Category: Star Trek, Star Trek: The Next Generation
Genre: M/M, Other, Romance, Sweet, agender geordi, coming out part 3, data's pov, non binary character, non binary geordi, soft, supportive beverly, they them pronouns, very romantic, very sappy
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-28
Updated: 2020-06-28
Packaged: 2021-03-04 03:00:20
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,390
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24962653
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/obviouslyelementary/pseuds/obviouslyelementary
Summary: Data is quietly painting and wondering about humanity when Geordi comes in.And they have good news.
Relationships: Data/Geordi La Forge
Series: Non Binary Geordi (DaForge) [3]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1805485
Comments: 5
Kudos: 31





	It Is They/Them To You Doc

**Author's Note:**

> This is turning into a saga omg

The more Data studied humans, the more he felt fascinated by them. Their way of growing, learning and understanding the world around them, thriving in less than ideal situations and yearning to be and do better, although with little flaws and specific beliefs that made them so different in their alikeness.

Data was built to be, well, Data. He was built to learn, understand and store knowledge, without end but also without objective. He was not planned to ever die, nor to end his existence in any way, and he also was not built to procreate, to live on, to form bonds and thrive in his own manner. In many ways, more than a biological sense, he was alone in the universe, passively waiting for his inevitable demise, if it ever came.

The reason why humans were so intriguing and interesting in the first place.

Vulcans sought knowledge and understanding, Romulans sought expansion, Klingons sought wars and glory, Betazoids sought happiness and joy, and most other species sought enlightenment and a better form of life. But humans did not actively seek for anything other than ceasing their curious nature. They wished to explore and know more, without any true objective, and yet with so many little ones that made their journey incredible to watch.

He tried to be like them, out of pure fascination for their ways.

Of course he did not have time to wonder about his philosophical questions for an undetermined amount of time, because he had duties to fulfill and most important, company to enjoy. He mused his ideas of humanity while he painted, but the moment his door warned him of a visitor, he placed the thoughts to the back of his mind and allowed the guest to come inside.

As he expected due to the hours, Geordi made their way inside with a grin on their face, looking tired but fulfilled.

"Data" they whispered, contently, and walked to him with their arms open. After placing the brush and pallet down, Data turned to face them and pulled Geordi into a hug, as their open arms indicated. The engineer quickly pressed their face into Data's chest, sighing against it and squeezing the android with unnecessary force. Data took some time but eventually realized that squeezing one's partner made humans feel secure and relaxed, probably due to contracting and relaxing their muscles. With Geordi it was no different.

"Did you finish your errands for the day?" Data inquired, looking down at his partner, almost brushing his nose against their hair. With a chuckle, Geordi pulled back and nodded, smiling up at him.

"Yeah. Now I have all the time in the world for cuddles and kisses with my amazing boyfriend" they said, warm and happy as they always were, and Data gave Geordi a small nod, leaning down and pressing their lips together. It was soft, gentle and sweet, as their kisses usually were, and Geordi relaxed in his arms, tightening their hold on the android's middle.

It was quite comforting and reassuring to have such a tight hold around himself, Data concluded.

After the kiss lasted a few seconds, Geordi pulled away with a content hum and pulled Data towards the couch, sitting down and waiting for Data to do the same. As he did, they laid their head against the android's shoulder and held his hand, intertwining their fingers together.

"How was your day?" Geordi asked, and Data tilted his head.

"Ordinary. How was yours?"

"Tiring, but good. We had to squeeze into the tubs to fix some ventilation issues, but you know, normal stuff" Geordi said, seeming more quiet and gentle than usual. Data learned that it was not a symptom to be worried about after long days of work, since it was how his partner dealt with busy routines. "Data, I talked to Beverly today."

The phrase itself did not hold any meaning, considering Geordi talked to doctor Crusher pretty much every day, but Data sensed something had been different in that exchange, so following what he had learned about human conversation, he nodded.

"About what?"

"About me" Geordi responded, squeezing Data's hand, and after a quick search in his memory banks, Data came to a fitting conclusion to what Geordi meant.

"About your gender identity I assume" he said, and they nodded.

"Yeah..."

They were silent again, and Data furrowed his eyebrows before remembering that some humans, like his partner, needed some probing before saying what was in their minds.

"And?" Data asked, turning his face to look at Geordi, who had their eyes fixed on their joined hands.

"And... she was cool about it" they mumbled, relaxing further against Data, making the android less, well, worried, and more curious.

"Do you mind explaining the interaction better?"

"No" Geordi chuckled and pulled away, sitting with their back straight and looking at Data. "We talked, it came up naturally for some reason. I think... the captain told her about it, or at least implied it. I didn't expect that but I'm not like angry, it's hard to keep those things to oneself... and she is the captain's best friend" they said, starting to drift from the main subject, but with a gentle squeeze of their hand by Data, Geordi focused again. "Yeah so we talked and she said she had heard about some cases back on her academy years. Beverly told me that non-binary genders are more common than history and academic books lead on, specially in humans, and that psychiatrists and psychologists are considering reopening the talk about non-binary genders again... anyway she said she knows about it and even gave me some files to study in case I want to find out more about my own gender... I'm just very happy that's, that's the whole deal really."

"I see" Data nodded and smiled at Geordi, seeing how actually happy they were. "I'm glad you talked to doctor Crusher and she was open to talking to you about it."

"Yeah... all thanks to you Data" Geordi said, and Data furrowed his eyebrows, tilting his head.

"What do you mean?"

"Well, if it wasn't for you and your open mind, I would have never... told anyone. I would live with it forever without knowing who I truly was" Geordi said, and Data shook his head.

"I do not think you are correct in your statement Geordi. You would always know who you are, you just would not be open to others about it. Or rather, you would have found someone else you trusted to speak to them about the same issues. Out of all the studies I have made in human nature, I have found that humans have a high tendency to find ways of leaving their unwanted conditions, even when they are difficult to escape, or even borderline impossible. It is one of the reasons I am so fascinated with humans. You would have found a way of telling your truth Geordi. With or without me."

"Data... sometimes I think you are the most... incredible person in the entire universe. And in moments like this, I know I'm right" Geordi said, smiling brightly and leaning in for a kiss and a cuddle, hiding their face against Data's neck, allowing the android to wrap his arms around their body. "God I love you Data. Like... so much it doesn't even fit in my small human existence."

"Your human existence might be small compared to others, but it is rich and filled with space for feelings of love and happiness. And I am glad I can provide that for you" Data said, placing a kiss to Geordi's head. "You too bring me a sense of joy and contentment, that I can only associate with love. You make my experience as an android richer and more enjoyable, and for that I am thankful I met you Geordi. I do not lie when I say that I love you."

"Gosh you're such a sap" Geordi mumbled against his neck, hugging Data tighter and moving until they were sitting on his lap. "I love you so much it just doesn't fit my heart."

"I love you too Geordi" Data whispered, hugging their waist and allowing Geordi to get comfortable and perhaps even take a nap.

They deserved a good rest, and all the love Data could provide.

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you all for the support, I hope you liked this one, kudos and comments are appreciated!
> 
> Also just wanted to point out that this is all based on my own views of non binary people and how we come out, none of these are based in real life experiences or anything like that. So Yeah!


End file.
